


Share this Journey with me

by Kandalice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack, I try to put in as much crack as I can, Izuki is the punmaster, Kurokosexual, M/M, did I mention a lot of Aokuro angst, everyones infatuated with kuroko, there's a lot of characters so I'll put them in as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandalice/pseuds/Kandalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kuroko no Basuke/Pokemon crossover. After Kuroko's childhood friend Aomine leaves his hometown, Kuroko is determined to find him. As he sets out with his Lillipup Nigou on his journey, he encounters new people, Pokemon, and is unwillingly thrust into Pokemon battles at gyms. Final Pairing undecided yet though it will venture into mature realm eventually</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

~Prologue~

A gurgling stream treads its way through well-worn rocks accompanied by the chirping of wild Pidgeys and Spearows. Magikarp mindlessly splash in and out of the water, and it was with the unfortunate but common occurrence that one had misjudged its abilities, landed outside the stream and most thoroughly soaked the unlucky person who happened to have decided to take a small break on the stream bank. The person in question, more accurately a young boy, sighed and with practised ease placed the gulping Magikarp back into the stream. Shaking out the water from his baby blue hair, the boy stood up and began walking away when he noticed a most curious thing. A fluffy pink contrasted with the evergreen of the Lum berry bushes… a tail? Blank round blue eyes blinking twice, the boy approached the strange appendage, when floating pink legs, followed by a head and eyes presented themselves to the inquisitive young boy.

“A Pokémon? I’ve never seen one like you,” the boy mumbled quietly, eyes gentle, “you can’t be a wild one, look how well groomed you are. Your owner must be very happy to have you.”

“Do you have a Pokémon?” an unknown voice cut through.

The blue haired boy turned around, eyes widening, and came face to face with a boy quite possibly the same age as him, sporting crimson hair and fiery feline eyes. The pink Pokémon flew towards the mysterious stranger, settling around his shoulders.

“No, no I don’t,” answered the blue haired boy still recovering from the shock that someone had managed to sneak up on him, who had been dubbed as the Phantom by the townspeople.

“Hmm, is that so,” he responded with a voice that held so much authority that was usually reserved for someone so much older.

Brief silence ensued, followed by a fleeting change of expression to a mixture between curiosity and interest.

“Would you like a Pokémon?” the scarlet haired boy intoned softly.

“…Well, yes, it would sort of be like having a best friend,” the blue-eyed boy replied with caution.

“And if I were to say, that I could give to you a Pokémon, and a high level one at that, would you accept?”

“No.”

Silence. ‘Magikarp’ ‘Magikarp’ accompanied from the background the blank noise between them. Red feline eyes had widened slightly as he continued to scrutinise the boy whose blue eyes betrayed no emotion. When most unexpectedly the sound of laughter broke through the tension.

“You,” the crimson haired boy smiled, a smile that reached the eyes, “are most interesting. Would you mind telling me the reason why you refused my offer?”

The blue eyed boy surprised from the outburst of amusement, took a moment before responding, “I just think its more fun to train a Pokémon yourself, and by sharing those moments of battling and levelling up together, you also grow more closer together. Also by giving me a Pokémon it might mean taking it away from its best friend and that would be unfair to it.”

Scarlet eyes softening, the other boy looked at the blue haired boy with something reminiscent of fondness, mouth slightly quirked up at the ends “What’s your name?”

“Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya”

“Tetsuya… In a moment a black haired man will pass by here, I must take my leave now but I do hope we’ll meet again. You have been most fascinating to talk too.”

And with that the scarlet haired boy vanished after murmuring a command to his pink feline Pokémon, but not before once again smiling at Kuroko with warmth.

Exhaling from what Kuroko decided was a tense and strange encounter, he gratefully sat himself down on the grass. He wondered who that mysterious boy was; he definitely wasn’t from around his hometown, when once again something emerged from the Lum berry bushes on the opposite side of the stream.

Kuroko stared in disbelief and in exasperation as a tall raven-haired man carrying a satchel bag emerged covered in leaves, he looked to be about 15 or 16 years old, why were there so many strange people today. The raven-haired man looked as if he was trying to cross the stream, stepping on protruding rocks and balancing to walk across. He hadn’t noticed Kuroko yet; perhaps he ought to give this second stranger a scare Kuroko inwardly smiled.

Just as the raven-haired man was about to complete his crossing to the other side of the stream, too observed in remaining balanced to avoid falling into the water, Kuroko murmured a blunt “hello.”

Ebony eyes met with large round baby blue ones, before a yelp from the raven-haired man was heard followed by him toppling over backwards into a stream and a Magikarp had found itself uselessly splashing on his head.

“Ha..haha..ha, first I lose the young master and now I’m soaking wet. Wonderful,” he grumbled.

“Excuse me,” Kuroko inquired, “are you alright?”

The raven haired man stared in incredulity, “How long have you been here?”

“Since you started crossing the stream.”

“You scared me.”

“So I noticed.”

The man stared at him with a forced smile and made his way out of the water, “you’re a cheeky brat aren’t you? The name’s Nijimura, yours?”

“Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya”

“Say Kuroko, have you seen a kid around your age with a pink Pokémon, acts really arrogantly, has red hair?”

Just recalling the words the crimson haired boy had uttered before leaving, Kuroko replied, “Actually he just left around 5 minutes ago”

“What are you serious?! When I catch up to him…!!” Nijimura vented.

“He told me that you’d be coming,” Kuroko inquired curiously.

“Oh did he now,” Nijimura raised an eyebrow, “how interesting. Hold on a sec.”

Bending down and setting his bag on the ground, he gently pulled a Lillipup out and handed it to Kuroko. The Lillipup was black and white, not the usual beige and cobalt fur others of its kind sported, it must have been a shiny. There was a bandage around one of its legs, and when the Lillipup opened its eyes there was a striking resemblance to Kuroko’s own blue eyes.

Too focused on the Lillipup in his arms, Kuroko did not notice that Nijimura had already packed and gathered his things once again into his bag.

“Here’s a poke ball for the little guy,” Nijimura places a red and white ball in Kuroko’s empty hand, “well I’ll be off then before the young master gets me into more trouble.”

“You’re leaving? What about the Pokémon?”

“Eh its yours now, take care of it, maybe one day we’ll meet again,” and with that the raven haired man strolled past Kuroko, following the path of the stream, one hand raised up lazily in an half hearted attempt of a wave.

The Lillipup gave a small woof, drawing Kuroko’s attention back to the Pokemon who looked like it was smiling at him. 

Smiling back at the dog pokemon Kuroko sat down once again, careful not to jostle the creature in its arm, “well I guess it’s just the two of us now.”

Voices filtered through the trees bordering the riverbank, and two children appeared out of the forest, pink and cobalt heads a noticeable contrast with the blended green hues of trees, and began running towards Kuroko.

“Tetsu!!”

“Tetsu-kun!” their overlapping voices called Kuroko.

“Tetsu there you are! We were worried about you,” the tanned, cobalt haired boy exclaimed.

“Geez Dai-chan, I told you that he would be here, if you hadn’t run off so fast we wouldn’t have lost him,” the girl pouted at the tanned boy, “Tetsu-kun I’m so glad you’re alright!” she exclaimed as she hugged him.

“Ah thank you Momoi-san and Aomine-kun for coming back to find me,” Kuroko fought to breathe, “but please be careful there’s a Pokémon on my lap.”

“Huh?” Momoi released him, and looked at the Lillipup on his lap and registered the similarities, “HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU TETSU-KUN!! KAWAII~!!”

As Momoi continued to squeal due to more cuteness then she could handle, Aomine took a closer look at the Pokémon in Kuroko’s lap.

“Eh, where’d you get it from Tetsu? Have you given it a name yet?” he asked.

“A name, I haven’t not yet, and I got it from this weird man.”

“Hmm,” Aomine thought this over but then his eyes flashed brightly, “well it’s great you’ve got a Pokémon now, we can have Pokémon battles now!!”

“Hold on,” Momoi interjected, “I know what you should call him, Nigou. Cause he looks exactly like you Tetsu-kun!”

“…Nigou,” Kuroko tasted the name on his lips, “I like it, yes your name is Nigou now”

Kuroko flashed one of his rare smiles, Momoi nearly faints, Aomine blushes, and Nigou happily barks.

“Well we should head back now, its going to get dark soon,” Momoi stutters, still trying to recover from the beautiful brilliance that is Kuroko’s smile.

“Yes, yes we should,” Kuroko replies.

 

Omake link: http://kandalice.tumblr.com/post/110250977924/fic-share-this-journey-with-me


	2. Viridian Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the story really starts :)
> 
> 100 Poke dollars is equivalent to 1 American dollar

Kuroko put on his worn out sneakers, adjusted the strap of his satchel so it sat comfortably on his shoulder, and threw a final glance behind him at the house he had lived the past seventeen years. The faded warm coloured wallpapers, flowers in vases that littered the hallways, the familiar tables, chairs, and kitchen.

“Come on Nigou, let’s go,” voice determined, he opened the door, Nigou at his feet.

Stepping out into the front yard of his house, the gentle breeze wafted the scent of blooming peonies, lily’s, and blue bells that his mother had carefully raised. The sky was blue, the sun gentle, and it was a most perfectly suitable day to start his journey.

Momoi’s long pink hair complemented wonderfully with the scenery, the past ten years had seen her become the prettiest in her home town, and she smiled brightly but with a touch of sadness as Kuroko closed the vine tangled gate and turned to face her.

“So I guess this is it huh, be careful out there Tetsu-kun. Remember to send me letters ok, oh and don’t forget-”

“I promise I’ll find him Momoi-san”

\--------------------------  
Two years ago

Aomine had called him out to the stream bank, the same place he had received Nigou. The sky was overcast, threatening to descend water on the earth any second now. So Kuroko hurried to get there, whilst wondering what it was the Aomine had to tell him so urgently. As he approached closer he saw the silhouette of his best friend sitting down, broad back towards him.

“Aomine-kun”

Registering his voice, Aomine slowly turned around, looking towards the floor, and finally lifting his head with eyes that looked like they had lost all hope in the world.

“Tetsu, it’s not fun anymore, Pokémon battles.”

Rain started pouring down, but Kuroko remained oblivious to this. The sound did not reach his ears, the colour of the surroundings became a subdued monochrome, his shirt becoming increasingly soaked went unnoticed. It felt as if someone had torn away something from him and only a gaping hole that throbbed painfully was left. The raindrops slowly trailing down Aomine’s face resembled tears, but if they were Kuroko would never know.

“I don’t even remember how it was like to do a team battle with you. I’m leaving Tetsu.”

He should have stopped him, should have called out to him, but the empty, distraught feeling in his chest made Kuroko immobile. Still crushed in disbelief, Aomine walked away, leaving Kuroko behind, except this time for how long? The profile of Aomine’s back is the last to vanish, curtained by the mist and falling rain.

\-----------------------------

Looking up slightly misty-eyed at Kuroko, Momoi whispered, “I know you will.”

 

Momoi escorts Kuroko to the start of Route One, fussing over him the entire way.

“You’ve said goodbye to your parents and grandmother already right? Also don’t forget I ordered those custom sneakers for you so you have to pick them up when you reach Viridian city. You have that map I gave you too as well?”

“Yes Momoi-san, thank you for you’re concern but I’ll be fine don’t worry too much about me.”

They’d reached the border of the town now; a sign displaying ROUTE 1 signalled that they were indeed at the right place.

“Well, goodbye Momoi-san,” Kuroko gave a small bow.

“Oh don’t be silly Tetsu-kun, come here.”

Momoi enveloped Kuroko in a warm hug, then proceeded to cuddle Nigou as well.

Taking a step onto the well-trod dusty road, Kuroko turned around one more time and gave her a small smile.

“I’ll miss you Momoi-san.”

 

Kuroko made it to Viridian city around midday with minimal mishaps. His low presence, which had only become stronger over the years, meant it was easier for him to avoid wild Pokémon. Although the Rattata, Pidgey’s, and Zigzaggon’s along Route One were at a much lower level than Nigou - a critical hit from Bite was all it took to defeat them – this however slowed his progress down, so Kuroko tended to avoid these encounters. Several towns’ children loitered around the route, eager and displaying no lost enthusiasm for Pokémon battles, similar to Kuroko’s own childhood of warm spring days happily training Nigou with Aomine and his Eevee Mai. Sadness of course tinged these memories, so Kuroko had hurried on, most of the children not noticing him.

Stopping for lunch at a quaint café in Viridian City, Kuroko then continued to the city’s Pokémon Centre for the routine healing of Nigou and procurement of supplies needed for the journey. To reach Rustboro City, Kuroko needed to go through Viridian Forest, which was famous for its numerous poison and bug Pokémon. Stocking up on Antidotes for poison and paralysis, as well as potions, poke balls, and an escape rope just in case, Kuroko stared despairingly at his wallet at how only around 300 Poke dollars remained. He would have to battle some trainers to earn more cash.

Lastly Kuroko collected the shoes that Momoi had ordered for him. They sneakers were white, with light blue streaks that matched his hair, running down the sides of the shoes. Momoi had customised them with his exact measurements so they fit perfectly as well as featuring some designs that made up for his lack of stamina, which Kuroko was grateful for. After putting them on, Kuroko and Nigou made their way through the narrow streets to Viridian Forest.

 

Viridian Forest was exactly what the name suggested. Dark green trees, slightly less dark green grass, and sunlight that was thwarted from filtering through into the forest by the thick mass of leaves that covered up the sky. Advancing steadily through the maze of trees and battling several bug Pokemon fanatics, Kuroko found himself in a something not quite a clearing, but most definitely not as dense as the majority of the forest.

He made out what seemed like a man hugging a tree, approaching slightly closer he realised that the stranger was actually… ‘licking’ the tree.

Kuroko stared, debating whether he should say something or pretend he hadn’t seen anything and continue on his way. Conscience and polite upbringing eventually winning the conflict in choice.

“Um, excuse me”

“Whaa?! Shit!” the strange man exclaimed, leaping away from the tree as if trying to put as much distance between him and it as possible.

“It isn’t what it looks like!!” he continued yelling, albeit in the wrong direction, and looked confused when no one replied.

“Someone did say something right,” he muttered.

Feeling obliged to put the man out of his misery Kuroko tapped him on the arm. 

“I’m right here”

“HOLY, MOTHER OF GOD, KID YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!”

Kid. Now that slightly irked Kuroko however he continued to blankly stare at the rather presumptuous man.

“…Don’t look at me like that, before you judge me let me explain,” the mans hands moved about frantically, “I’m a scientist you see, name’s Aida Kagetora, and we’re doing tests to see if this sticky substance common to Viridian Forest tree’s, has the same ability to attract wild Pokémon just like the Pokémon move Sweet Scent or lathering honey on still objects. I was getting a bit bored waiting for Kiyoshi over there to finish his experiment and collect results so I decided to you know… just try a little bit, to taste it…”

Kuroko continued staring dumbfounded at the man, Aida.

“Look it was for science ok, for science!!” Aida flustered, trying to justify his very weird actions.

“…I see. And Kiyoshi?”

Aida groaned, “no, doesn’t look like you do. Kiyoshi’s over there.”

Aida pointed to where a built man lay on the ground, plastered with the sticky substance. Although there were no wild Pokemon in sight, the man was covered by quite a multitude of black dots, presumably ants and other small insects.

Kuroko looked at the man lying on the floor concerned, and once again stared at Aida.

“Yeah I know, looks like the experiment is a dope. Hey Kiyoshi, you can probably get up now.”

“Really? I thought it was working though, I can feel something tickling my arms,” Kiyoshi who had been smiling peacefully with his eyes closed, responded lightly, standing up in large movements.

“Yeah not exactly, you should probably head back to Rustboro now. But considering you have no head for directions…” Aida contemplated when an idea struck, “… Ah I know, hey you, kid.”

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I’m seventeen.”

“Right sorry, it’s just you have a baby face,” Kuroko stare suddenly gained a murderous edge, “anywaay, would you mind doing me a favour and accompanying Kiyoshi back to Rustboro, he has terrible orientation. Of course I’m not asking you to do this for free!”

Aida reached into his backpack then handed Kuroko a rectangular shaped device and a poke ball.

“This here,” he pointed to the red and white device, “is a Pokedex, you’re very lucky to be getting one, they’re rare and not in mainstream markets yet. If I had to give a value it’d be a few million poke dollars,” Aida explained with confidence as if he already expected Kuroko to accept the offer.

“Every single time you capture a new Pokémon, its information and anything you need to know about it will be automatically put in this clever machine. This Pokeball over here contains a water and ice Pokémon named Lapras, took me quite a bit of effort to obtain that one,” he smiled proudly, “so is that good enough for you?”

Kuroko considered, on one hand taking Kiyoshi would slow him down as he would undeniably attract wild pokemon and trainers alike, the substance all over him or not. On the other, it would be handy to have another Pokemon in his party.

“Alright,” Kuroko gave his consent, good idea or not, he’d find out sooner or later.

“Ahahaha yes!! I knew I could count on ya Kuroko-chan. When you get to the city go the gym there. My daughter Riko’s the gym leader there, so if you could bring Kiyoshi to her that would be great,” Aida patted Kuroko’s back several times, “Hey Kiyoshi, Kuroko here will guide you back.”

“Ah is that so,” standing up Kiyoshi was as tall as he was built, “it’s nice to meet you Kuroko, my name’s Kiyoshi Teppei, I look forward to travelling with you.”

Shaking the outstretched hand, Kuroko replied vacantly, “my sentiments as well.”

Kiyoshi just smiled at him softly.

 

Omake: http://kandalice.tumblr.com/post/110337230749/chapter-1-share-this-journey-with-me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Aokuro angst there, how could I not put that scene in, you know which one I'm talking about. Next chapter will have Riko, Hyuuga, and Izuki. Look forward to the puns :P


	3. Rustboro City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Energy Powder is this really bitter bitter medicine that tastes really bad.

Kuroko was tired. Somehow he had managed to maneuverer both Kiyoshi and himself out of the natural labyrinth that was Viridian Forest. Even with the added difficulty posed by Kiyoshi wandering away in the direction of every ‘cute’ Pokémon he could spot the moment Kuroko let him out of his sight.

Ultimately Kuroko had tied his Escape Rope around Kiyoshi, and held tightly on to the other end. Kiyoshi had just looked at him amused, with his ever-constant smile.

“Really Kuroko?”

“My apologies Kiyoshi-san, this is to ensure we make it Rustboro before night falls.”

On the upside, Kiyoshi being an assistant researcher and his endless supplies of potions and items meant that he was able to heal Nigou effortlessly. Kuroko even managed to capture an Azurill, which pleased him.

Naturally Kiyoshi had instigated conversation as Kuroko navigated them through the multitude of trees. Kuroko learned that Riko, Aida’s daughter, and another man named Hyuuga were Kiyoshi’s childhood friends, and together the three of them upheld the city gym, as well as playing a key part in the city’s economics – Kiyoshi not involved though, apparently the other two didn’t trust him enough to make important decisions, mainly due to his air headedness. 

Kiyoshi on the other hand had learned that Kuroko had set out on this journey with the goal of finding his childhood friend, who had left his hometown two years ago.

 

Kiyoshi set a drink down on the sofa next to where Kuroko sat with Nigou on his lap.

“You ready to go now?”

The two of them were taking a brief break at the rest centre that served as the gate between Viridian Forest and Rustboro City.

“Yes.”

“I guess it’s my turn to guide you now,” Kiyoshi grinned, scratching the back of his head bashfully.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” Kuroko replied but gathered his things as he stood up, he had asked the lady at the reception desk where the gym was located just in case.

 

After Kiyoshi miserably failed in proving that he could guide Kuroko and Nigou through his hometown when they ended up after twenty minutes of walking, in an empty, desolate park - lone swing creaking - Kuroko once again took charge.

They passed several large factories and warehouses on the way to the Pokémon Gym, curious Kuroko questioned Kiyoshi of their purpose.

“Oh those make up the majority of Rustboro’s income, we manufacture all kinds of items in there you name it. Baseball bats, Pokémon statues, rickshaws, chess pieces, pencils, anything you can think of! We then trade them expansively with Eterna city. The gym leader up there is a funny guy wanting all this random stuff ahahahaha,” Kiyoshi answered in an easy-going manner.

Finally they reached the gym; giant rocks haphazardly formed its roof and walls, casting long shadows on Kuroko and Kiyoshi who were now standing at its entrance.

“Well I guess this is goodbye Kiyoshi-san, it was a pleasure travelling with you.”

“Eh,” Kiyoshi looked surprised, “aren’t you coming in?”

“No I don’t think so, there really isn’t anything for me to do in there.”

“Well you never know Kuroko, Riko might have some information on the friend you’re looking for, Aomine-kun was it?” Kiyoshi’s usually gentle smile now had a crafty edge.

“…That’s not playing fair Kiyoshi-san,” Kuroko emotions only betrayed by the short glare he sent at Kiyoshi.

“I thought we were friends now Kuroko, and this wouldn’t be a very good parting. I’ll see you tomorrow at the gym then ok,” Kiyoshi winked once before going through the sliding tinted glass doors.

Kuroko sighed, further regretting taking up Aida’s proposition.

 

Morning greeted itself in the form of birds chirping and another spectacularly blue day, and Kuroko once again found himself standing in front of the Rustboro Gym, intimidatingly sized rocks looming over him.

Well why waste time Kuroko thought to himself sighing, bracing himself he walked through the sliding glass doors, only to be blasted by the cool air con. A raven haired man stood by the statues that stated the Gym leader’s name and their motto, he wore a long sleeved collared shirt, unbuttoned at the neck, and was frantically scribbling away into a small notebook.

Kuroko went to up to him, and as usual wasn’t noticed until he had lightly tapped on the man’s shoulder.

“Woah there,” the man turned around, jumping slightly at the touch, “sorry I didn’t notice you coming in, are you here to challenge the gym leader Riko?”

“Actually I came here to talk to here, do you know where I can find her?”

“She’s straight down this hallway,” the man pointed down the room that was lined with rich brown timber, rocks melded and harmonised with the interior furniture flawlessly, “unfortunately for you, or maybe not, you’ll have to battle several trainers to get to her.”

“There’s no way to avoid that?”

“Nope, they’re very protective of their gym leader which is pretty much common any gym you to go to.”

Kuroko once again questioned how he had gotten himself into this trouble, although he supposed he did need the money.

“So are you going to go in,” the man asked excitedly, “wait a minute, ahem, as I’m sure you know Riko specialises in rock Pokémon, they’re particularly weak against water or fighting types so it would be handy to have them in your party if you’re going up against her.”

The man took a deep breath,

“But even if you’ve hit rock bottom, remember not to cave in, the results of a Pokémon battle are not set in stone!!”

Kuroko stared. the silence began to stretch.

“Hahahaha was that not ingenious?!” the man did not seemed fazed from the lack of response to his appalling puns. “My name’s Izuki by the way, here I’ll give you this vanilla milkshake as a gift to help you make it to Riko, um…?”

“Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Kuroko curiously accepted the drink, he hadn’t seen anything like it before, he took a whiff and realised it smelt wonderful. Fears absolved, Kuroko eagerly took a sip and marking the moment his long and enduring relationship with vanilla milkshakes began.

Slightly light headed from the absolutely heavenly taste of the beverage, Kuroko took a few light steps towards the hallway before remembering his manners.

“Ah thank you, Izuki-san, for the vanilla milkshake and your advice.”

“No problem Kuroko, I’ll see you around then,” Izuki replied cryptically, going back to scribbling into his notebook.

 

As Kuroko gradually advanced after battling several trainers - how they noticed him was beyond him but he suspected that there were sensors within the area they guarded – he appreciated that Izuki’s information was right. Water-type moves were tremendously effective and he was grateful that he had a Lapras in his party as his Azurill had yet to learn any water-type moves, and for that he had Aida to thank. He wondered if the man had known that he was making it easier for Kuroko to defeat his daughter, probably not.

He could see the elevated platform now, where Riko most probably was, just as he was about to climb the steps a voice called out to him.

“Not so fast, trainer.”

A man wearing glasses strode towards Kuroko from the left.

“You’ll have to get past us first if you want. Oi Kiyoshi, get over here!”

Eyes widening in surprise, Kuroko turned around only to catch Kiyoshi walking in a relaxed manner towards them.

“Ahahaha hey Kuroko-kun, lovely morning isn’t it.”

“…You didn’t tell me you were also a Pokémon trainer.”

“I didn’t, oh I must have forgotten to mention it then,” Kiyoshi laughed good-naturedly.

Kuroko barely restrained himself from jabbing the carefree man on his side, if he had known this information, their trip through Viridian Forest would have been much shorter. Either way, Kiyoshi will suffer in this battle. 

“I’m ready, Nigou, Lapras.”

The two Pokémon took an open stance in front of Kuroko.

“Oh we’re starting already? Come on Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi continued to smile.

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do,” Hyuuga retorted snappily.

An Onyx and Roggenrola materialised from their respective Pokeball’s.

“Nigou Tackle”

As Kuroko expected, the move was not effective against the rock type Pokémon.

“Never mind Nigou you did a good job, Lapras sleep,” immobilising an opponent’s Pokémon was always a good strategy in double battles. It was one he and Aomine had used often, a twinge of hurt arose but Kuroko pushed it down quickly. Luckily the move was successful and Kiyoshi’s Onyx was put to sleep.

“I see, so that’s how you’re going to play it then, Roggenrola Rock Tomb” Hyuuga ordered.

Rocks were hurled at Lapras, Kuroko inwardly grimaced as the rock natured move was super effective against ice type Pokémon, reducing Lapras’s health by a third. He couldn’t afford to allow Lapras to lose health, as water type moves were the key to winning, and therefore Kuroko needed to finish off the battle as swiftly as possible. His trump card was most definitely Lapras’s surf, but that meant collateral damage on Nigou, therefore he would have to switch Nigou out with Azurill who would only be minimally hurt by the move. It was a gamble depending on if Kiyoshi’s Onyx would remain asleep, otherwise two more hits from the rock type moves would result in Lapras fainting. But wait, idea dawning on him, Kuroko smiled slightly, there was a way around it.

“Nigou switch with Azurill,” the dog Pokémon was replaced by the blue mouse Pokémon, “And I use a Super Potion on Lapras.”

Lapras’s HP now fully recovered, Kuroko crossed his fingers in hopes that Kiyoshi’s Onyx would remain asleep.

Kiyoshi whispered a command to Onyx, one second, two seconds, and damn it, the pokemon was awake, and hardening?

“Kiyoshi you moron!! Why did you use Harden?!” Hyuuga admonished Kiyoshi boisterously.

“Ahahaha sorry about that, Onyx usually never wakes up when put to sleep so I just went with a random move.”

Kuroko sighed, thanking Lady Luck. 

“Roggenrola Rock Blast.”

One rock was shot at Lapras, then two, then three, and finally four. Kuroko internally winced as Lapras’s health went down to a third again, but everything was still going according to plan.

“My apologies Kiyoshi-san, Hyuuga-kun, this is the last move.”

“Heh don’t get too cocky, we’ll see about that,” Hyuuga rebutted.

“Lapras Wave.”

Onyx was instantly knocked out, however Roggenrola remained with one health point left.

“Looks like you haven’t heard about the rock Pokémon ability Sturdy, it prevents the Pokémon from being defeated in one hit when its at full health,” Hyuuga smirked. 

“Ability or not, my own Pokémon have gained their own skill from me – misdirection,” Hyuuga’s eyes widened in confusion, “Azurill Tackle.”

Despite the move only having marginal effectiveness, it did the trick, and Hyuuga’s Pokémon fainted.

After checking on his Pokémon, Hyuuga stood up presenting his hand to Kuroko.

“I must say I’m impressed, Kuroko was it? You’re very talented.”

Kuroko shook Hyuuga’s hand.

“Thank you, I enjoyed the battle.”

“Kuroko-kun misdirection huh, I wonder how your Pokémon managed to learn that skill of yours,” Kiyoshi placed his arm over Kuroko’s shoulder, “that was fun, we should do it again sometime.”

“Maybe, but I really do need to talk to Riko now,” Kuroko replied curtly, still slightly miffed at Kiyoshi.

“Hahaha alright alright, let me heal your Pokémon first as apology and then we’ll go up with you.”

 

They began ascending the stairs and as they reached the top Kuroko saw the rear view of a girl with short brown hair.

“Trainer you have done well to come this far, I accept your challenge for battle Kuroko Tetsuya” 

The girl, Riko turned around with flourish, Poke ball in hand, “Geodude I choose you!”

“Wait a- Lapras go,” Kuroko was forced to respond as he was thrown into the impromptu battle, “Kiyoshi did you not tell Riko I wanted to talk to her.”

“Oh whoops, sorry Kuroko, must have slipped my mind.”

Kuroko’s strung patience now snapped, “I will not hesitate to mix Energy Powder in the next thing you eat, Lapras Surf.”

“Going all out already, you’re on!” Riko grinned; her Geodude’s Sturdy ability once again prevented what would have been a one hit K.O.

“Rock Throw Geodude!” unfortunately the critical hit left Lapras in an alarming condition.

Kuroko disliked the strategy of allowing a Pokémon to faint to achieve victory in a battle, so he was more than willing to switch out the Pokémon even if it meant sacrificing a turn.

“Lapras come back, Azurill.”

As if predicting Kuroko’s move, Riko had wisely used the turn to restore her Geodude’s health.

“Azurill tackle.”

“Looks like you’re backed into a corner now Ku-ro-ko,” Riko used his name familiarly, taunting Kuroko.

“I’m afraid not Riko-san, Azurill watergun,” it was super effective.

“What,” Riko’s eyes widened in surprise as her Geodude fainted, “but I observed your match with Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, Lapras was your only Pokémon with water-type moves.”

“Circumstances change, let’s just say my Azurill levelled up during the last battle,” Kuroko stated with satisfaction.

“Nosepass it’s your turn, Rock tomb!”

“Azurill Bubble,” Kuroko sighed in frustration, the Sturdy ability was quite bothersome.

“Geh, I won’t give up, Rock Throw.”

“Water Gun.”

Nosepass fainted, and so ended Kuroko’s first battle with a Gym Leader.

“Ahhh I guess I lost, thanks for the battle Kuroko-kun, I learnt a lot from it, one of them being that I should stock more potions. As the rules state, I will now bestow upon you the stone badge, this heightens the attack power of your Pokémon. It also enables them to use the HM move Cut outside of battle. Please take this with you too, TM39 contains Rock Tomb, it not only inflicts damage by dropping rocks, it also lowers the opponents speed,” Riko paused to take a breath after the long explanation, “also your name can now be inscribed on the list of victorious trainers on the statues at the front of the gym, is that acceptable to you?”

Kuroko pondered over it for a moment,

“Yes, but is it alright with you if instead of Kuroko Tetsuya, you write the Phantom instead?”

“Hahahaha what’s that supposed to mean Kuroko? Trying to sound cool and mysterious,” Riko teased, breaking into a smile.

Kuroko blushed heavily.

Taking pity on him Riko dropped the subject.

“Oh by the way where did you get that Lapras? I’ve heard they’re quite rare.”

“…Actually your father gave it to me.”

The air around Riko suddenly became dangerous, as if it would combust at any moment.

“HUUHHH?!! THAT USELESS OLD MAN, WHAT IS HE DOING?! HELPING PEOPLE DEFEAT HIS DAUGHTER BY GIVING THEM WATER POKEMON?!”

Taking a few deep breaths Riko recomposed herself from the short, but explosive outburst.

“Sorry Kuroko, I’m not saying that you won on that fact alone.”

“No offence taken, actually I came here to ask you some questions”

“Questions, not to battle?”

“…Yes, unfortunately I learnt that Kiyoshi had neglected to mention this to you just before.”

“Please excuse him, he’s too air headed for his own good,” Riko shook her head, “As an apology I’ll try to answer your questions to the best of my ability.”

“Have you heard the name Aomine Daiki?”

“Aomine, Daiki,” Riko sounded each syllable out, “I’m sorry I can’t say I have, are you searching for this person?”

“Yes, so far I’ve been planning on going around each city and checking the Pokémon centre records for his name as they register your details when you access their services. Although this plan does have its flaws, such as if he decided to use an alias.”

“Well if that’s the case I suggest heading up to Eterna City, they’re well known for having the largest library in the entire region, and their archives hold the most records of this land’s history and its people. But be careful, there have been strange cases popping up more and more often, and the forests and Pokémon that inhabit them have become increasingly quiet.”

Kuroko nodded, filing the warning away in his head before dismissing it from his thoughts.

 

Omake:

Hyuuga was at the entrance hall of the gym, meaning to get a drink from the vending machine when he spotted Izuki.

“Hey Izuki, you’re still here?” he called out to his friend.

“Oh hi Hyuuga, how did your battle go?”

“Sad to say but I lost,” Hyuuga smiled wearily.

“That’s tough luck, just goes to show how you can’t take things for granite,” Izuki declared with bravado

Hyuuga froze.

“Izuki one more-“

“I know your battling skills are better than mine by a landslide-“

“Izuki I swear to god if you don’t shut up-“

“But maybe your strategy need to be boulder, I mean it’s not like it’ll erode your brain if you do a bit of thinking-“

“Roggenrola, Rock Tomb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Izuki, I had much fun researching these Puns. The next Gym will be Grass so if you'd like to suggest any puns to use next time, leave a comment below or drop it in my ask box on Tumblr. Who can guess who the next Gym leader is? Two new characters next week :) Let the shipping begin.


	4. Eterna City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a bit of Midokuro and some Takakuro, although we all know that Midorima and Takao are together.

Kuroko cursed as his last Repel was entirely expended. After spending another night at Rustboro City - during which he had purchased Bloom Mail, updating Momoi of his whereabouts – Kuroko had said his farewells to Kiyoshi, Riko and Hyuuga the next day, and currently found himself trekking through Mt Moon in a most imperative situation.

Ok he could do this, Kuroko mentally encouraged himself, preparing himself for a short dash to the exit. The light filtering through the exit beckoning him from only roughly 50 steps away.

Five steps, twelve, twenty, twenty-two, twenty-six –

Kuroko cursed his luck as the tell-tale dust cloud appeared, signalling a wild Zubat inciting battle. It was not that the blasted Zubat’s were strong, in fact that was far from the reality, but rather that the considerable number of their species inhabiting the cave that people were forced to confront in battle was aggravating. Kuroko had initially believed that his Misdirection would save him from this hindrance, although this proved not to be the case and Kuroko could only assume it was due to the Zubat’s echolocation and that there was a god out there somewhere who enjoyed seeing people become increasingly frustrated.

“That’s it,” Kuroko grumbled, quite sick of dealing with the Zubat’s, “Nigou Bite.”

The Zubat fainted, accompanied by unexpected clapping from an unknown source behind Kuroko, followed by an appreciative whistle.

“Wow, you took that one down effortlessly,” a low smooth voice praised Kuroko, and the owner of it seemingly approaching closer to where Kuroko stood.

Kuroko could only make out the dark outline of what he guessed was a man, due to the limited visibility in the cave.

“Oh what’s this, you’re quite cute.”

Befuddled and wary over how the stranger could clearly see him when the cave lighting was to dim to see details; Kuroko questioned the man guardedly:

“I’m sorry, but how is it that you can see me.”

“Hmm, let’s just say I have in possession a technique called Hawk Eye,” the man whispered lowly in Kuroko’s ear.

Kuroko quickly jerked back, how had he managed to get so close to him?

“Now, now don’t be so scared,” once again the man had succeeded in sneaking up behind him, placing both his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders, he began gently steering him towards the exit.

“My name’s Takao it’s a pleasure to meet you. My friend, well I say friend, sent me up here to find some Moonstones from him. But I’m returning back to Eterna City now and I have a funny feeling you’re heading there too,” the man, Takao explained cheerfully, and Kuroko could have sworn he was winking.

Kuroko was still dubious about this ‘Takao’, however allowed himself to be lightly pushed towards the exit as no Zubat’s were swooping down on them so Takao must have been wearing a Repel.

 

Kuroko inhaled, the breeze tasted sweet and fresh in comparison to the musty cave air. Stretching his arms he turned around to take a good look at the unexpected travelling companion he had gained. The man was a good ten centimetres taller then Kuroko, sporting straight black hair and piercing silver eyes.

Catching Kuroko staring at him he smirked,

“Oh like what you see?”

Kuroko pretended he hadn’t heard that.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and as much as it has been a delight travelling with you for a very short time, I am sure I am able to go the rest of the way by myself.”

“Aww but Tet-chan,” Kuroko’s eyebrow twitched, “I said it before but I’m heading the same way, there’s no harm in going together is there now?”

Kuroko paused to deliberate, there seemed to be no persuading Takao, he was unusually fixated on Kuroko for them just having met. Perhaps it was just how he was as a person, overly friendly. Kuroko sighed resigned.

“Alright then.”

He turned around to look down at their destination, Eterna City. The timeworn city was nestled at the bottom of endless, green-grassed, rolling hills. Tall trees, with thick trunks that provided shade decorated the landscape, surrounded by rock terrain that originated from Mt Moon.

Slowly traipsing down the steep face of the mountain, Takao chirpily nattered away. At first he had asked Kuroko questions but Kuroko would deflect from answering them by giving him a blank stare, so Takao had begun talking about himself.

“You know, believe it or not, I’m actually a teacher,” Takao laughed as if even he couldn’t envision it himself in his current occupation, “I was pretty unruly back then, had no idea what I wanted to achieve in life, I liked Pokémon battles but I wasn’t seeking to become a professional trainer. Basically I was a disruptive little bastard for a while back then, until Shin-chan came back as the Gym Leader of the town. You can imagine how surprised I was when he barged in and told me ‘that I needed to get a grip on my life’. Yeah so that’s how I found myself teaching at the Pokémon Trainer School, and astonishingly it’s pretty great. Pokémon battling and the satisfaction of being able to pass on knowledge is a really amazing combination.”

“…Shin-chan?”

“Yep Midorima Shintaro, the friend I was scavenging for a moonstone for, he’s got a crazy weird obsession with that television show about horoscopes called Oha Asa. We’ve known each other since I moved to Eterna City when I was fourteen. I’m nineteen now.”

“It sound’s like you’re very grateful to him.”

Takao looked taken aback before recovering and replying with a heartfelt: “Yes, yes I am.”

Feeling rather moved by Takao essentially recounting his life story to a stranger like him, and dare he say a touch sentimental, Kuroko felt obliged to reveal something personal in return.

“I’m actually on a trip to find my childhood friend. He disappeared two years ago and Riko the gym leader of Rustboro City recommended that I look through the archives in the library here to see if they hold any records of him.

“Wow you guys must have been super close to be this dedicated to find him,” seeing how Kuroko had returned to being silent once again Takao tactfully changed the subject, “anyway if that’s what you’re doing, I’ll introduce you to Shin-chan, apart from being Eterna City’s gym leader he’s also in charge of the library, oh look we’re already here.”

Takao pointed at city in front of them, midday sun shining brightly on sun-streaked reddish-brown houses and buildings. Juxtaposing the emerald green vegetation that dotted the streets, and side paths, it even crept when possible between cracks of infrastructure. Kuroko paused to take in the sight; the city was huge even in comparison to Rustboro.

“Tet-chan come on, the Library’s this way,” Takao yelled from a good ten metres ahead, having continued walking while Kuroko was still awe-struck.

 

If Kuroko had been impressed by the city itself, nothing equalled to his wonderment of the library. To Kuroko who had always been a bookworm, simply put it was glorious, splendid and outstandingly spectacular. Rows and rows of bookshelves stretched upwards to the painted glass ceiling, fractals of light catching the colours and reflecting them back down on the timber walls, mahogany desk and chairs, and millions, absolutely millions of books that ranged in size, genre and shade.

Takao watched fondly at the blue haired boy as his eyes lit up with uninhibited joy. He had had a feeling that the quiet but perceptive boy would be delighted at Eterna’s city renowned library, judging from his reaction to seeing the city for the first time. He assumed that it must have been Kuroko’s first time travelling outside of his hometown. The world was wide and Takao was faintly envious of how Kuroko would be able to experience a multitude of sights for the first time, nothing took away from that very first experience of setting your eyes on something you had never seen quite like before.

“I’m going to see if I can find Shin-chan for you, feel free to have a look around while I do,” Takao informed Kuroko, before disappearing into a set of stairs spiralling upwards behind the wooden oak doors. 

Kuroko wandered slowly among the bookshelves, fingertips lightly trailing the spines of the bookbinding’s and only stopping to pull out a book that had caught his fancy.

It happened after tugging out a heavy indigo book with golden lining, too absorbed in the thrill of exploring the giant library, Kuroko had not noticed that the entire shelf of hardcovers was precariously arranged and the book he had decided to pull out was the only thing that was preventing their collapse.

Too late. Kuroko’s eyes widened at what was inevitably going to happen, closing his eyes and bracing for the impact he head a muffled ‘Look out’ amongst the abundant thumps of books landing on the floor in his immediate area and… not him?

Gradually opening his eyes Kuroko noticed two things; first he was on the ground, and second, green hair, directly above him. The man with green hair must have protected him from the falling books as just that moment he looked Kuroko in the face and asked if he was alright.

“Yes thanks to you I am,” Kuroko noted their close proximity to each other due to the circumstances, “um…”

As if realising as well the rather suggestive position they were, the man’s cheeks began to turn red, spreading like wildfire.

“My- my apologies,” the man quickly stood up, pushing up his glasses and looking away as if trying to hide his blush, he then hesitantly extended his hand which were curiously taped towards Kuroko.

Reaching out to grab the offered hand, the man helped Kuroko up.

“Thank you again,” Kuroko gazed up at the man with interest.

“It was only the polite thing any decent person would have done so,” Kuroko could have sworn his blush had intensified. 

“Ah Shin-chan that’s where you were! Oh what’s this you’ve met Tet-chan and you’re…blushing? Oh my god what have you been getting up to, not something inappropriate I hope,” Takao doubled over in laughter.

“Takao be quiet!!” Midorima snapped back although with slight embarrassment.

“Pfft you’re so fun to tease Shin-chan,” Takao sauntered over to Kuroko, “this here is Kuroko Tetsuya, he’s a Pokémon trainer from Azure town.”

“A trainer? Then I’ll be waiting for you at the gym,” Midorima turned around and began striding towards the entrance of the library.

Glancing behind at Kuroko once more the gym leader muttered, “not that I want to battle you or anything,” before disappearing out the oak doors, leaving behind an utterly confused Kuroko.

“It seems like he think’s I’m here to challenge him as gym leader,” Kuroko stated despondently, “and why is he wearing those red and white polka dotted pant’s? They don’t really go well with his hair do they?”

Occupied by another burst of raucous hilarity, Takao took a few moments to reply.

“It’s,” squeezing out a reply in between wheezes, “it’s his lucky item for today as dictated by Oha Asa. You better go after Shin-chan then, sort out the misunderstanding.”

“I suppose I must,” Kuroko looked worriedly at the man crying on the floor, “will you be alright by yourself?”

“Oh yes, absolutely fine,” the silver-eyed man couldn’t remember the last time his stomach had hurt this much.

 

Stepping into the green foyer, Kuroko spots a very familiar looking person.

“Izuki-san?”

“Oh Kuroko, you looking to challenge the Eterna City Gym now.”

“It wasn’t my original intention but I’m guessing I can’t get through without battling any trainers.”

“You are correct in that guess, here I have another milkshake for you to help you through it.”

Kuroko gratefully accepted the Holy Item, storing it for later indulgence, thanking heaven profusely for its messenger that came in the form of one Izuki Shun.

“Anyway listen up past here is a greenhouse room where an indoor forest is arranged in a maze formation. The trainers of the Gym hide and wait behind trees and natural surroundings, and every time a Trainer is defeated, they give a hint about where another foe is. Some trainer’s try to skip this part and cheat by using the move Cut to cut down trees, but that doesn’t solve the root of the problem,” Izuki shook his head dramatically, “going out on a limb and from having branched out to my sources, they seem to be reinforced with a strong solution that prevents them from being cut down. Also grass-type Pokémon are especially effective against water-type Pokémon so you won’t get very far with only water-Pokémon.”

“This will be a challenge then,” Kuroko freed Nigou from his Poke ball, “I’ll be counting on you then Nigou.”

The dog Pokémon smiled and wagged its tail obliviously.

 

Unlike Riko, Midorima had used what seemed like an unlimited supply of Potions to constantly restore his Chespin and Chikorita’s health. Kuroko and Nigou had somehow persevered mainly due to the flying-type move Aerial Ace that Kuroko had taught Nigou through a technical machine. The close bond they shared also proved to be advantageous as it prevented Nigou falling victim to poison, sleep or paralysis statuses, and somehow they came out victorious.

Midorima’s face once again flushed when Kuroko explained that he had originally intended to ask for permission to browse through the archives.

“Still you gained the Forest Badge and earned experience points, so it was not like battling me was pointless,” Midorima commented stoically. 

“I never said it was, I had fun thank you Midorima-kun,” Kuroko looked up with a small but sweet smile.

Midorima had to turn around again before he imploded from the overwhelming cute that was Kuroko.

 

Midorima had expressed that Kuroko should peruse around the library while he retrieved the records from the archives. Having wandered around several bookshelves, a glass display case caught Kuroko attention. Inside them there appeared to be several stunning but delicate glass orbs with a sigil similar in shape to a double helix. Each one flaunted a unique colour scheme, turquoise with a pink and ivy green sigil, orange with a fire red and yellow sigil and so on. Turning his attention to the placard that accompanied the orbs he quickly skimmed its text.

‘Zone stones, much is still unknown about them apart from that they are created by falling meteorites in the form of a green light. It is theorised that these stones may relate to Pokémon somehow although it is still being researched.’

It was thought-provoking Kuroko mused, that there still were mysteries in the world yet to be solved.

Consumed by these thoughts, Kuroko slowly meandered back to the mahogany table where they had decided to scour over the documents for traces of Aomine when Midorima returned with the necessary records.

Unexpectedly Midorima was already there sorting out papers into different stacks.

“I’m sorry if I took too long, I got caught up in that display case with the ‘Zone Stones’ I think they were called,’ Kuroko clarified.

Midorima looked up at Kuroko although his taped hands continued working.

“Hmm yes they are quite fascinating, the researchers believe that they hold the ability to evolve certain Pokémon further than usual although what conditions for this to occur have not been discovered yet. The one’s in the display are replica’s of course, the actual articles are much too rare and are kept in storage somewhere else in the city where only I have the key too.”

“That is quite interesting,” Kuroko sat down, pulling a stack of paper towards himself and began going through them searching for any hint of his childhood friend.

They worked in comfortable silence, the monotony of the work relaxing in it’s own way. Murmured voices in the background accompanied the turn of pages.

Once again the huge oak doors rasped as they opened for new guests.

“Takao-sensei you know how you were telling us the legend of the Ancient Pokémon Statue on the hill in the east of the city during class. Well I went up there to see it by myself, but then I saw someone else up there sitting next to it. His skin was really dark and he had dark blue hair, and he was playing with this Eevee-”

Chair scraped back. Table clattered. Door creaked once more.

Omake:http://kandalice.tumblr.com/post/110894919239/chapter-3-share-this-journey-with-me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can guess what the next chapter will be about...  
> And Zone Stones? Yes sorry I couldn't resist, also in this AU they don't need the bracelet thingy.


	5. Aomine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some Aokuro angst. Oh and I recommend playing this while reading it to make it even more angsty :D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKSzybbncP4

Footsteps pounded solidly on the paved tiles, irregular gasps of breaths punctuate as Kuroko urgently treks up the steep incline. As he nears the top of the hill, a stately Pokémon statue comes into view.

First he spots wind swept inky blue locks amidst the backdrop of the sky that had gradually clouded over in the day. Next he distinguishes the oh so familiar tanned skin, the bridge of his nose. Finally his eyes find his large hands playing with an… evolved version of an Eevee, Mai?

A gust of wind blows through the hill, as Kuroko stands stock-still.

Inadvertently Aomine turns around, eyes catching first in shock, and then softening to something borderline fondness and wistfulness.

“…Tetsu?”

Kuroko eyes glisten as relief, joy, and disbelief cross his face. 

“Aomine-kun.”

He takes a stilted step towards the man leaning stiffly now against the Pokemon statue. One turns into two, two into three, before Kuroko is racing towards his childhood friend with no hesitance. He stops for a moment when he reaches Aomine to look at his face in scrutiny, noticing prominent frown lines that weren’t there before. Eyes conveying ire, Kuroko punches Aomine hard in the solar plexus. Aomine grunts in surprise. 

“Oi what was that for Tetsu?!” he yelps in pain.

“That was payback for all the misery you put me through the last two years,” Kuroko states with irritation before wrapping his arms around Aomine in a tight hug.

“I missed you so much,” Kuroko mumbles into the black cotton clothes Aomine is wearing, he looks back up to the boy, no man now, who he hadn’t seen in over two years. He’s rewarded with the up-warded turn of Aomine’s mouth, and though Kuroko couldn’t quite place it, something seemed off.

“Tetsu…” Kuroko felt the familiar lazy drag of Aomine’s voice vibrate against him, “I missed you too, you look… different, almost didn’t recognise you.”

Unable to restrain the happiness in having found Aomine, Kuroko began to uncharacteristically ramble.

“Aomine-kun where have you been these last two years? Momoi has been worried about you, and has Mai evolved into Umbreon? When we get back-”

“I’m not going back,” Aomine cuts Kuroko off sharply.

Kuroko slowly pulls away from the embrace; Aomine’s face is inscrutable.

“Pardon?”

“I said,” Aomine grits out the words as if they were painful, “I’m not going back home.”

The delight that Kuroko had experienced just moments ago from finding Aomine again was cruelly taken away from him again, and just like the agonising day that was scorched into his memory, the sky had opened up once again, rain drizzling down on the two of them. How ironic.

“Why?” Kuroko manages to squeeze out.

“There’s no point. Tetsu, you know how much I loved Pokemon battles,” Aomine looks down, his hands in a tight fist, “but after a while I grew too strong, no one in town bothered to fight me, they all just gave up, and that’s when it changed, it was no longer fun. Not even you Tetsu could change that. That’s why I left. To search for stronger trainers, but it was too easy they were all too weak. Once my reputation grew they would all just give up. That’s when I realised, the only one who can beat me is me.”

Aomine’s face lights up in a twisted smirk.

“I’m part of a group now, they approached me saying that if I worked for them I could encounter strong trainers, and so far, partially that’s been true. Apart from that they’ve also taught me techniques to make my Pokemon stronger. Therefore I’m not gonna be leaving them anytime soon, I’m sorry Tetsu.”

Kuroko had remained silent throughout the entire exchange.

“Then what if I beat you,” he whispers.

“Huh?”

“Then what if I beat you, will you come home then?!” Kuroko implores desperately.

Aomine laughs humourlessly.

“You were never able to beat me what makes you think you can now? But fine for old times sake I accept your challenge, Mai go!”

“Go Azurill,” Kuroko grounds out determined.

The battle began, Kuroko unable to think clearly and battle strategies in disarray due to his overwhelming anxiety at what was held at stake. He felt disconnected from the fight, like watching the sequences playing before him as an outsider. Aomine brings Azurill into a critical state with Mai, his Umbreon, effortlessly forcing Kuroko to switch Pokemon to Lapras. Through sheer luck and critical hits, Lapras manages to take down Mai although once again not without suffering harsh impact. Swiftly Nigou is there to take the offense.

“Not bad,” Aomine comments faintly impressed, but regret soon flashes across his cobalt eyes. “but it’s over now.”

Forebodingly he raises his arm, clutching an orb in a variety of shades of blue and grey hues. Kuroko eyes widened in recognition as the zone stone begins to glow.

“Absol, zone evolve.”

A regal wolf pokemon appears in a flash of light, intelligent eyes discerning from beneath immaculate white fur, grey-feathered wings protrude from its mane. 

“Night Slash,” Aomine commands flatly

The damage is great, Nigou whimpers, but not like this.

Another attack lands its mark and Kuroko watches helplessly as Nigou’s health point’s drop. Not like this, he couldn’t, no wouldn’t let it end up like last time.

“Nigou Hidden Power!” Kuroko bleakly orders in a last ditch attempt, the rain mixed with unshed tears blurred his vision.

“I’m sorry.” 

The world once again goes silent around Kuroko.

“Absol Slash”

Nigou collapses lifeless onto the ground, body immobile.

What Aomine says next crashes Kuroko back into stark and unforgiving reality.

“Like I said, the only one who can beat me is me. Goodbye Tetsu, don’t think too badly of me.”

In a harsh twist of fate, as if replaying the same scene embedded into Kuroko’s psyche, Aomine turns around. The veil of rain gradually obscuring him as he walks away from Kuroko once again. Emptiness washes over Kuroko, the constant dull pain from before he had found Aomine at the top of this hill came back in full force, a sharp throb with each breath. Tears streak down from blank unseeing eyes, guilt and shame as Nigou remains unmoving cradled in his arms. What had he done? Kuroko not only was unable to stop one best friend from leaving again, but had allowed the other to be grievously injured.

He hears distant shouts of his name amid the pouring noise of the rain. 

 

Omake: http://kandalice.tumblr.com/post/111542543709/share-this-journey-with-me-chapter-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni starts next week for me so I won't have much time to work on this but I'll try to update every Monday/Tuesday from now on. I will eventually complete this fic as I have the story completely planned out but your comments will be the things that motivate me to update regularly ;)


	6. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this week sorry...

Kuroko sat on the hill, the unchanging statue his silent companion, wind rustling his sky blue hair. Blank eyes unseeingly watching natures fickle changes and the town below. Kuroko frequented the location daily for its silence, to escape from his listlessness.

The desk in the room he was renting above the Eterna library had increasingly become littered with untouched letters from Momoi, however Kuroko couldn’t bring himself to reply. Takao often looks at him with concern, Midorima concealed pity. They had offered him a teaching position at the school in hopes that Kuroko would recover from his confrontation with Aomine and circumstances surrounding Nigou, but he had politely declined.

 

Kuroko looked up as Midorima strode in, the expression on his face grim. He pulls out a chair and takes a seat across from Kuroko at the circular table. Kuroko breaks the stifling quiet first.

“How’s Nigou?”

Midorima takes a moment to push up his glasses before delivering a detached reply.

“Although his condition has improved and is stable now, unfortunately it is anticipated that he will no longer be able to participate in Pokémon battles. The last move inflicted on him tore one of his tendons, incapacitating him from future strenuous activities. It’s recommended that he stays here for up to a year for recuperation”

The information slowly sinks in and despair seeps unforgivingly through Kuroko. He can’t recall any moment before the day he had received Nigou. The world had lit up that instant, suddenly brighter and more exciting. Nigou had been there every step of the way, at every milestone of Kuroko’s life: tasting victory and defeat in his initial Pokémon battles, visiting Viridian City the first time, graduation, birthdays, and more recently the challenging but rewarding battles facing the gym leaders. Nigou was more than just a Pokémon useful in the sense of battle and travel, but a best friend and Kuroko had failed him by making rash decisions and choices with the battle against Aomine. Midorima resumes speaking after a few minutes

“Furthermore I thought that I would let you know that there have been rumours of a group flying around called ‘Shiko’. Although they have committed nothing too extreme yet, it seems other trainers who have encountered their members have had also one of their Pokémon’s suffer a severe injury. Their goal is yet unknown however it was noted that they wear a black uniform consisting of a cap and neck scarf with the team name emblazoned across, quite similar to what you had described ‘Aomine’ to be wearing.”

Midorima pauses before continuing.

“Therefore it is suspected Shiko are behind the theft of the Zone Stones, which is a great offense and the group is now on high security alert around the nation. I’m sure you understand why I’m telling you this Kuroko, we’re all just worried about you.”

 

He did understand. Now that his best friend was part of a wanted criminal group he had to make a choice as to what to do next. But the thing is Kuroko didn’t want to, it was easy to just put off deciding. To just stay in Eterna City spending his days idyllically until Nigou was healed, he could even start teaching at the Trainers school as Takao had proposed. But truthfully he knew that if he did he would probably end up regretting it, their were so many unknown factors as to what could happen to Aomine if he just stayed and watched events unfold as a bystander.

Aomine had just lost his way, and yes Kuroko would go and find him to make him see sense. This is why he set out on this journey on the first place, and it wouldn’t be like him to just let Aomine go just because he told Kuroko it was hopeless. No Aomine didn’t dictate him and he would be reminded of that, stubbornness was always one of his strong traits, as his grandmother would constantly express exasperatedly. He would do it for Momoi, how could he further procrastinate from the promise he made to his other childhood friend, he’d done that for two years already. And most importantly and perhaps selfishly he’d find Aomine for himself, he wanted to see that smile he had taken for granted once more before Aomine’s faith was shattered.

“Ah Tet-chan, that’s where you were”

Takao’s voice rang out snapping Kuroko out from his reverie; he walks towards Kuroko coming to stand beside him.

“I have some good news, it’s about Nigou. We found a doctor who might be able to speed his recovery except he’s quite busy right now what with team Shiko so it might take him a couple of months to get down here unless we send someone up to him.”

“It’s alright.”

“Huh?” Takao replied puzzled.

“I’m alright with waiting for the doctor, I don’t want to bother you and Midorima,” Kuroko smiles resignedly but his expression changes to resolve in the next second.

“I’m going to continue searching for Aomine and kick some sense into him, I sincerely request to leave Nigou in your generous care.”

Takao’s begins to grin,

“Of course no problem Tet-chan! I knew you would get over what happened, when are you planning to leave?”

Kuroko smiles softly before replying, he would definitely return to Momoi with both Aomine and Nigou by his side, nothing could alter the resolution he now made himself.

 

Omake:

“Takao quick we should go after Kuroko,” Midorima voiced flustered. 

The manner Kuroko had left the library left Midorima concerned about the blue haired trainer, not to mention the distressed expression he had worn.

“Yes I saw,” Takao jogs up beside Midorima as they quickly stride out of the library. “Hold up a sec where are you going?”

“What do you mean where I’m going,” Midorima replies bluntly. “To the storage shed to get the rickshaw of course.”

“And I don’t suppose that you’ll be riding it up,” Takao asked sarcastically with one eyebrow raised.

“Of course not don’t be ridiculous Takao, Oha Asa recommended that Scorpio’s go cycling today for the best luck.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” Takao grumbled resignedly.


	7. Berry Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some Akakuro

Leaning against the faded white garden fence, Kuroko took a moment to catch his breath as he recovered from his strenuous climb up the hill. Myrtle green leaves adorned with colourful berries decorated the estate on the other side of the picket fence, framing a homely looking cottage. A washed-out sign declared it as the ‘Berry Farm.’

Kuroko had come to the resolution to resume his journey to find Aomine. Deciding he would leave Nigou behind in the care of the doctors at Eterna City, he now headed towards Petalburg Gym via Route Four. Takao had suggested visiting the berry farm that was located on the way there, which Midorima had then proceeded to validate reasons why this might be an idea through the form of a short lecture that discussed the properties of berries and why they played such an important role. In short, Kuroko’s interest was spiked and now here he was. 

The wooden door creaked slightly as Kuroko opened the door of the smallholding as he stepped gently inside, light streamed through windows onto golden wooden floor panels exposing dust particles floating unhurriedly through the air. The place appeared to be empty, Kuroko considered calling out but decided against it. The tranquilness of the moment complemented with the gentle swaying of the trees in the background would have been a shame to disturb. 

Curtains fluttering in the corner of his eyes, Kuroko realised that the door to the veranda was open. Peeking outside he perceived the striking figure of a man reclining regally on the porch enclosure, form outlined and crimson hair illuminated by the golden rays of sun, softly emphasising the smart, crisp clothes he wore.

The back of the man’s white collared shirt faced Kuroko, however as if noting Kuroko’s presence the scarlet haired man slowly turned around. Baby-blue eyes met sharp crimson and gold ones. A flash of surprise and recognition ran briefly across the stranger’s eyes – predominately the former - before they were recomposed into cool piercing ones analysing Kuroko. Unsettled from the concentrated attention on him, something Kuroko was most definitely not used to, he decided to speak.

“Um, do you work here?” Kuroko inquired.

The man did not reply back, handsome features still intently focused on Kuroko, feline eyes calculating. Just as Kuroko had concluded that somehow the man had not heard him, an authoritative voice rang out.

“You don’t remember me?”

“No… I don’t,” Kuroko replied cautiously. At least he didn’t think he did, although the man’s manner was vaguely nostalgic along with that one ruby catlike eye.

“…Is that so.” The man smiled almost wistfully. “Akashi Seijuuro.” 

“Pardon?”

“That’s my name,” Akashi elaborated with barely concealed amusement. “And no I don’t work here, rather I’m waiting for some… business associates.”

“Is Akashi-kun a businessman?”

Akashi lips quirk up in a slight smirk.

“No not exactly per say,” he slides off the porch fence with elegance and grace, brushing down non-existent creases in his tailored pants, “I assume you came here to experience the berry farm.”

“Yes I’ve heard its quite renowned. According to my friends in Eterna City I had to go see it, and I also I thought it would be educational to visit,” Kuroko explicated.

“That is true, you’ll find no berries with better quality than here,” Akashi strides with self-assurance, subtly beckoning Kuroko inside with the tilt of his head. “Come inside won’t you?” 

It wasn’t so much as a request than a command. Kuroko diffidently followed.

“You see they use mulch with personalised characteristics for each independent berry species to maximise their taste and effectiveness,” Akashi’s hands trailed along oaken tables that had been constructed with what looked like metallic mixing components, “Come, I’ll show you how to make Poffin’s.”

“Poffin’s?”

“Something you’ll find very useful in the future I believe, we’ll have to use the berry mixers.”

Kuroko approached one of the tables.

“You mean one of these?” he asked lightly tapping the counter.

“Correct,” coming up from behind and placing his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders, Akashi gently began steering them towards the worktable closest to a partition near what seemed to be the kitchen.

“We’ll use Bluk berries to start off with,” Akashi delicately held up a blue berry before flicking it into the machine which started rattling, butter gold liquid pouring in from the sides. “Now watch carefully, you have to press this button on the side when it comes around.”

The liquid began to take on a magenta hue with indigo flecks, which gradually took on the form of a bun.

“And that’s how it’s done, now you try,” Akashi handed Kuroko another Bluk berry, which he held apprehensively.

Might as well Kuroko thought, dropping the berry into the appliance that began whirring once more.

“That’s it,” Akashi murmured into one of Kuroko’s ears, hand placed over Kuroko’s own on the button. “And then press it down now.”

“Ah Akashi-kun aren’t you a bit too close?” Kuroko asks nervously, flustered from what Kuroko considers a very close proximity, Akashi’s chest nearly touching his back.

Akashi merely chuckles and continues gently pushing down Kuroko’s hand onto the button at intervals, which actually turned out to be necessary, otherwise the finished Poffin would have been cooked at a subpar level due to Kuroko being too distracted by Akashi’s touch too focus. 

In the end a stacked pile of pink Poffin’s were on the counter, their cooking having been successfully completed.

“Thank you Akashi-kun for teaching me.” Kuroko discreetly withdrew to a more comfortable distance.

“It was my pleasure. I still have quite a few berries left over though would you like to have one?” Akashi offers Kuroko a pink peach-like berry.

Kuroko shakes his head.

“Are you sure?” Akashi asks again, this time popping one into his mouth.

“Ah no-”

Kuroko was cut off as Akashi’s lips seal off his answer; warm heat and the sweetness of the berry engulf his mouth as Kuroko is backed up against the counter. Warmth spreads rapidly across his cheeks then to his ears as baby blue eyes stare in shock at the crafty ruby and gold ones. Akashi’s tongue initiates its ministrations as he lavishes attentions on the younger man’s mouth, inducing Kuroko’s blush to deepen even further. Kuroko couldn’t think; his mind was in chaos, knees weak, head light, although one conclusion made itself outstanding – it felt wonderfully good, almost as much as a vanilla milkshake – heat was beginning to spread throughout his whole body. And then Akashi broke away, ending the kiss most abruptly.

Breathing fast and messily, Kuroko discovered he was almost disappointed.

“So did you like it?” Akashi licked his lips seductively, composure unchanged. “That was a Pecha Berry, they’re hollow inside so there isn’t much too eat but what can be is sweet and delicious.”

“That was my first kiss,” Kuroko’s tone was blank, neither accusing nor approving.

Akashi’s eyes brightened, smile now unpretentious, genuine.

“Is that so, then I feel lucky to be able to call myself Tetsuya’s first. Although I’m afraid I must leave now I am positive we will see each other again in the near future.” 

With that he strides towards the terrace, regality his very poise. Turning once more, smile in perceptive eyes, towards Kuroko who was still in bewilderment, before leaving.

When Kuroko had finally mustered enough energy to walk out onto the terrace, Akashi had long since gone, no traces of his company remained. His exit arose a sense of familiarity in Kuroko as if he had experienced something similar before. 

It was only until much later that Kuroko realised that he had never told Akashi his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No omake this week soz


	8. Petalburg City - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!! Sorry for the really long break. I'm back now, semester 1 has finished and 5 weeks of holiday so hopefully I can churn out a lot more chapters to make up for that hiatus. Anyway enjoy this chapter is basically a lot of mayukuro hehehe

“Oof!”

Kuroko underwent the force of the being crashed into. As he turned around from the Pokémon Centre heal counter, Kuroko faced the source of the impact, a young boy wearing a distressingly bright yellow cap.

“Sorry mister, didn’t see you there,” the boy apologised giving Kuroko a toothy grin only to then catch sight of Kuroko’s Poke ball’s that hung from his waist.

“Woah are you a Pokémon trainer too?! Wanna trade?” presumably a local from Petalburg City, asked excitedly, bouncing up and down with energy at the idea of a good acquisition.

“Trade?” Kuroko intoned blankly.

“Yeah trade, Pokémon I mean,” the boy explained proudly.

“I’m sorry but I’ll have to refuse your offer,” Kuroko smiled apologetically 

“Awwh alright.” The boy looked down upset, before lightly skipping in a different direction towards another person in the Pokemon Centre.

Having never encountered what he considered a strange concept before, Kuroko pondered why anyone would want to trade their Pokemon.

“I don’t see why you refused before hearing the boy out,” a dry voice snapped Kuroko from his reverie.

Kuroko discerns the owner of the voice with suspicion, he hadn’t noticed the grey haired man reading at one of the tables behind him, which to say the least was unusual, putting Kuroko on guard.

“Pardon,” Kuroko replies cautiously.

“What I mean,” the man lay down his book, blank slate eyes glancing over to Kuroko, “is that the boys proposition may have proved beneficial to you, yet you didn’t even give him a chance.”

How funny, the near exasperated tone that carried over from the stranger’s response was beginning to irk Kuroko.

“I really don’t think,” Kuroko stated back stiffly, “that what choices I make is your business.”

“What, afraid that I’m making a valid point?”

The arrogant, irritating man actually had the nerve to smirk.

“I’m sorry but what I consider morally right in relation to how I treat my Pokémon is my own decision,” Kuroko gritted out with barely contained anger.

“But you do have to acknowledge that logically the benefits of pokemon trade outweigh its negatives and thus is the most rational step of action when offered the opportunity.”

“However that argument excludes the factor of friendship that form between Pokémon and trainer, and I myself highly value the importance of this trust and thus find it difficult to ever look at it from a rationalistic perspective although I do accept it.” 

The silver haired man continued to regard Kuroko as he finally broke his fast paced tirade to take a broken breath.

“Heh, how stupid.”

Snap. That was it. Restraint completely dissolved, Kuroko stormed up to what had to be the most irritating existence in the world.

“You, whoever you are-”

“Mayuzumi Chihiro,” lifeless eyes continued to peruse Kuroko’s face, and was that a hint of amusement that Kuroko caught?!

“Well, Mayuzumi-san,” by now Kuroko was glaring up at Mayuzami, faces only inches apart.

“I am,” he gritted out “going to leave politely now before I do something distasteful such as I don’t know, perhaps strangle you.”

Mayuzumi’s smirk grew even more pronounced.

“Are you even tall enough to reach?”

 

Kuroko sipped furiously in an attempt to blow off steam but even the opulent vanilla milkshake failed to completely dissolve his anger as he stormed out of the Pokemon Centre. Mayuzumi had managed to escape mostly unscathed before Kuroko could enact his famously nicknamed Ignite Punch, using only what Kuroko could call a technique similar to his own Misdirection, and the only remainder of his presence was the light novel he left behind. Kuroko had felt the unfamiliar urge to deface it but he held too much respect for books to go through with it, even though if it was a light novel owned by a pretentious jerk, and thus had pocketed it intending to hand it in at the next police station he saw. God forbid he ever met that infuriating man again.

A pokemon battle would be a brilliant way to let go of his frustration; the only problem Kuroko faced now was to find the Pokemon Gym of Petalburg to do so. He contemplated on buying a local map, or maybe asking someone-

Forehead stinging Kuroko looks up to see the person he had bumped into in his worked up irritation. The raven-haired man was dressed in a smart black suit, and wore glasses that glinted from the sunlight as he readjusted them to look down at Kuroko with a curious smile.

“My apologies sir,” Kuroko muttered

“No worries,” the man replied back smoothly, “it was my fault since I didn’t notice you.”

“…I have a very low presence its not just you.”

“Oh how interesting,” the man considered Kuroko carefully, smile still ever constant, “where were you rushing too?”

“Peltaburg Pokemon Gym, you wouldn’t happen to know where that is do you?” Kuroko enquired

“Actually, I just happened to come from that direction, if you follow this street to the end and then turn left you’ll get there.”

“Ah, thank you, and sorry again,” Kuroko bowed respectfully before hurriedly rushing off in the direction the stranger had pointed out. 

The man’s crafty smile and narrowed eyes gave Kuroko a bad feeling. It was only after he turned around the corner that Kuroko slowed down his pace and in a matter of minutes he had reached a traditional Japanese Dojo, ink black calligraphy proclaiming it as the Petalburg Gym. Kuroko’s anger had dissipated by now, however since he was already here he might as well enter if only just to train his Pokemon.

 

Polished shoes clicked along the silver tiled floor of the hallway, loosening his tie as he walks through the sliding door to enter a dimly lit room.

“Ah there you are finally Imayoshi.”

A man with longer than normal ebony hair wearing a mauve scarf leaned against the wall, acknowledging Imayoshi with a glance and condescending smirk.

“The boss is waiting for you.”

“I know, tell him I’ll be there in a minute,” Imayoshi replied, pulling of his jacket then shirt, “how did the scouting of the location go.”

“Perfectly fine, the boss was unnaturally happy when I met up with him. Why were you so late?”

Imayoshi finished changing, placing a royal blue scarf and cap on as the final touch, “well I met an interesting kid, he had an intriguing talent.”

“Pfft, you’re such a pedophile.”

“Jealous Hanamiya?”

“You wish,” Hanamiya snapped back with no real bite.

Smiling foxily, Imayoshi walked towards a keypad installed in the steel walls.

“All right lets go and meet the boss.”


	9. Petalburg City - Part 2

Rice paper windows, sliding doors, and neat tatami mats decorated the foyer of the Petalburg dojo hybrid gym. Apart from the reoccurring statues in all gyms, inscribed with those who have successfully challenged the gym leader, all other lingering attention was brought to a framed calligraphy symbol boasting its audaciousness. Inhaling the smell of fresh bamboo, Kuroko was surprisingly not surprised at all to see the mop of raven hair and darting silver eyes.

The usual routine occurred: Kuroko tapped Izuki’s shoulder inconspicuously, Izuki let out a yelp that sounded like a cat being strangled in a washing machine, Kuroko outwardly appears indifferent but secretly finds it utterly amusing.

“Aha..ha..ha” Izuki managed to stutter out, still recovering, “there really was no need to do that was there Kuroko? I mean we’re friends aren’t we?”

Kuroko just nonchalantly shrugs and stares blankly at Izuki.

“Okay okay,” Izuki pushes back his fringe after realising that Kuroko would not impart an answer, “I guess its part of your low presence and all.”

“Wow Izuki-san, you’re so much smarter than you look.”

“Seriously Kuroko?!”

He coughs, clearing his throat.

“Anyway I’m assuming that the reason you’re here is to challenge the gym leader. Which means its time for Izuki’s special tip corner,” Izuki gestures with flourish, “there are seven different rooms between you and the gym leader. As you can see the décor is quite plain and simple, all part of the normal ambience the place is trying to exude hehehe.” 

“No offense Izuki-san, but that wasn’t very good even for you”

“Shhh Kuroko, coming up with puns as hilarious as mine is difficult even for me, especially when it’s a normal type gym, but I’ll suppose I’ll lay off them for today since I’m still thinking them up. Anyway as I was saying there are seven rooms: One-Hit KO, Accuracy, Attack, Defense, Speed, Recovery and the Confusion room. This doesn’t mean you have to go through each one though; you only need to complete three of them in a row, luckily for you. And remember, normal Pokémon are considerably weak against fighting type moves but ghost type moves have absolutely no effect on them. In general they are well-rounded pokemon in terms of stats but the trainers here like to boost that with items so be careful.”

“Ah understood.” 

It would seem the battles would have to be won with sheer strategy, something Kuroko had no problem with. Izuki searches distractedly inside his silver messenger bag and pulls something out.

“I have half the mind not to give this to you today since-“

“Izuki-san makes the most amazing puns ever.”

“-but I suppose I will.”

Kuroko grabs the milkshake with concealed impatience, cradling the beverage preciously. Two doors stand before him imposingly as he turns away from Izuki, one proclaiming One Hit KO, and the other emblazoned with the word Accuracy. 

Kuroko considered. One Hit KO definitely sounded less appealing. More brawn then mind, and therefore Accuracy room it is.

 

In the end Kuroko completed the Accuracy, Recovery, and Confusion room to finally reach the inner chamber where the Gym Leader resided. The Petalburg Gym had to be the most frustrating gym Kuroko had encountered so far. To start of with, in the Accuracy Room, Kuroko had to face the terrible wrath of the X Accuracy item, and then in the Recovery Room Kuroko resiliently fought against the slow creeping irritation of a Chansey’s recover and continuous supply of potions – he really needed a finishing move dear god. And the confusion room, let’s just say it involved a pitch-dark room, strobe lights and uncompromising positions and Kuroko would never speak of it again.

The final room is spacious and for the majority empty. Kuroko can distantly hear the sound of bamboo clunking onto smooth stone periodically. There must have been a Japanese garden outside, one like his grandmothers. Kuroko assumed the single other person in the room to be the gym leader. The man sported tufts of caramel hair and had his back towards Kuroko, and appeared to be eating something with no lack of passion. Kuroko gently padded towards him on the tatami to notify the man of his presence but just before he could the man turned around, a single rice grain on his cheek.

“Eh was somebody here, sorry I didn’t notice you there,” the gym leader declared jubilantly.

Kuroko’s eyes widened.

“…Ogiwara-kun?”

Confusion swept through the man’s face as he frowned before it was replaced with thin clarity.

“Kuroko-kun?” he questioned disconcertedly, “it is you isn’t it Kuroko!”

Ogiwara jumped up in elation and threw one arm around Kuroko and with the other began messing up Kuroko’s hair.

“Oh my god it’s been ages, I haven’t seen you since I’ve moved from Azure Town. How have you been Kuroko?!”

“Ogi..wa…kun” Kuroko struggles to breathe, “you’re…sort of..strangling me”

“Oh right right,” Ogiwara lets go of Kuroko hastily and scratches the back of his head giving a bashful grin, “sorry sorry it’s just I’m so happy to see you again.”

Kuroko was glad to see Ogiwara again as well. The friendly older boy had been his neighbour for around two years before he had to move away due to his parents demanding jobs. Kuroko had never taken a liking to pokemon battles when younger, scared that Nigou would get seriously injured despite Aomine pestering him every other day to give it a go. It was only when he say Ogiwara battling someone one day that he had taken interest in Pokémon battling. Ogiwara had taught him the ropes of Pokémon training and battling, and given both Kuroko and Aomine tips to improve their strategy, although Aomine often only half listening would find it boring and leave halfway. If Kuroko had to give a name on how he viewed Ogiwara, it would be something along the lines of an older brother who he looked up to and admired, a role model of sorts and a friend.

“Yes I suppose we fell out of contact after you moved again from Viridian City to Hearthome City. I think you forgot to tell me your new address.” Kuroko smiled fondly at his old friend. 

“Ah… I think I did I’m so sorry Kuroko! But it must be fate that we met up again. I’m a Pokémon Gym Leader and you’re a Pokémon trainer wishing to challenge me, it must be destiny. But enough about that how have you been? You must have travelled pretty far to get to Petalburg right? How are Aomine and Momoi?”

Kuroko’s smile subsided slightly.

“Actually I’m here in Petalburg City to look for Aomine, he left Azure town two years ago so I’ve been trying to find him.”

Ogiwara expression turns concerned, catching the miniscule amount of melancholy that Kuroko had accidently allowed to slip out in an otherwise unbreakable mask.

“Is that so, I haven’t seen him around these parts. But hold on a minute I’m gonna grab my stuff and then I’ll start looking with you. Oh also do you have an XTransceiver, that’ll be useful, but what am I saying everyone uses them these days not like Pokémon mail hahaha. That’s sort of out-dated.” Ogiwara had begun ranting as he pulled out a backpack and various items from hidden doors in the room.

“Ogiwara-kun wait a minute please,” Kuroko had to plant himself directly in front of Ogiwara to halt his aimless pacing, “it’s alright I’ll be able to manage it myself. Plus you’re a gym leader now, wasn’t that always your dream? And now you’ve achieved it you can’t forget about the responsibility you have now, so don’t worry about Aomine and me. Also aren’t we forgetting why I’m in this room in the first place?”

As Kuroko’s logic sinks in, understanding dawns on Ogiwara’s face.

“Well if you say so, oh man I can’t believe why I forgot how you got here,” toothy grin fully showcased once more, Ogiwara grabs Kuroko’s shoulders.

“Let’s get this Pokemon Battle on the road then!”

 

Ogiwara tended to go headfirst into Pokémon Battles, passion and brashness outweighing careful planning, and this was exactly how Kuroko’s battle with the Petalburg Gym’s gym leader began. It was only after Kuroko had managed to knock out Ogiwara’s Delcatty that his opponent’s demeanour began to sober. Commenting on how much Kuroko had improved as a trainer, Ogiwara’s Linoone succeeded in knocking out Azurill, but not before Kuroko had reduced his Linoone’s health points to 5%. Lapras thus managed to make Linoone faint with ease, and now both trainers last Pokémon were standing.

“Exciting isn’t it Kuroko! This is exactly why I earn my living through Pokemon battling,” Ogiwara gives a dangerous smirk, “but this is where I get really serious.”

Kuroko only smiles in return.

“I would only expect so much.”

A close battle thus ensued, the room often flooded with water and deep scratch marks that ripped up the tatami and walls occurred continuously. Until both Lapras and Ogiwara’s Pokemon Vigoroth had eight health points each remaining. The silence so tense that even a knife could cut through; it was now a competition of speed.

“Lapras Surf”

“Vigoroth Slash!”

 

“Oh man, I don’t know how you did that,” Ogiwara complained, “I’m so sure my Vigoroth’s speed stats are higher than yours, so how did you manage to land your hit first?”

Kuroko smiled secretively.

“Let’s just say I taught them a little trick of mine.”

“Ah well you deserved it, you battled brilliantly,” Ogiwara smiled as brightly as the sun, “and now I present to you your Balance Badge and…”

Ogiwara’s hand shuffles around his jacket before pulling out a circular disk.

“Tada, here’s the TM for Retaliate which is the move that my Linoone used and of course your name will be engraved into the honorary statues at the entrance.”

“Thank you Ogiwara-kun.”

“No problem no problem, anyway I’m thinking we should go eat something together cause man I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

“Before I came weren’t you already eating a rice ball-”

“Sir, Ogiwara sir!” a man hurriedly runs up to Ogiwara and salutes him.

“Yes Satoshi, what’s the rush?” Ogiwara answers carefree.

“We’ve received news that there’s been a mass poisoning of dozens of Pokemon. Word is that all victims of the incident had within the last twenty four hours frequented the Berry Farm so it is believed that someone has tampered with the machines,” Satoshi explicates in a rush.

Ogiwara’s face darkens.

“Sorry Kuroko for doing this right after our big reunion but I got to run and check out what’s happening, gym leader and all.”

Ogiwara grasps Kuroko’s hand and scribbles something messily on his palm.

“Here those are my contact details, call me later ok, don’t forget.”

“Of course.”

Ogiwara flashes Kuroko one more smile before waving and rushing out of the room with Satoshi and Kuroko conjectured that he was headed towards the Berry Farm.

Kuroko frowned, he had only been there only a day ago and nothing had seemed out of ordinary except perhaps maybe how deserted it the place was. And Akashi of course, but nothing more suspicious seemed to be lurking underneath. Shaking his head, Kuroko dispersed his thoughts - what good was speculation – and headed out of the gym.

 

Kuroko bumped into someone for the second time that day. Glancing up he caught sight of familiar brown hair, tacky sunglasses, and an even tackier white suit.

“You look like you work at a host club Aida-san.”

Aida lifts up his sunglasses.

“Eh is that you Kuroko-chan, I don’t even get a hello?” Aida pats Kuroko head and in the next instant doubles over in return, “ouch, ouch you really didn’t have to punch me, calm down I’m sorry.”

“Just don’t do it again, I’m not a child,” Kuroko glowers.

“Alright alright, anyway glad I managed to catch you here. I heard from Midorima you were headed towards Petalburg City and guess what, I was around the area and thought you might have needed this.”

Aida hands Kuroko a black wristband with an electronic screen at the front, various sections emphasised in blue.

“This here is a XTransceiver, a powerful communication tool. If you put someone’s contact details into it you’re instantly able to call them, and since you’re meeting so many new people now I thought you might need it. I’ve already programmed Riko’s, Midorima’s, Hyuuga’s and my numbers in there, so when you need to you can call us.”

“Thank you Aida-san,” Kuroko gratefully nods, glancing at the numbers scribbled onto his hand.

“No problem at all Kuroko-cha-“ Aida quickly corrects himself, “-kun. Anyway I’ll see you around.”

 

Omake:

“Oh wait a minute I have something extra special for you today,” Aida exclaims cheerfully, “Kuroko do you like PokeBalls.”

“Um I suppose.”

“Well actually I have a secret passion for basketball and I’ve been experimenting around with Pokeball designs since I have contacts and all in the field. So you see I was struck by a genius idea to combine the two and this is the result.”

Aida holds up a basketball looking Pokeball in the air, displaying it as a trophy.

“So what do you think, it’s going to be an instant seller isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a kuroko pokemon art post I saw on Tumblr, here's the link: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=43227716  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy :) My tumblr account is kandalice if anyone wanted to know.


End file.
